It's Your Funeral
by thealphasmate
Summary: The Young Avenger members reveal their thoughts on death and how they would wish to be seen in the public eye. Teddy and Eli up. Sentimental short drabbles. Reviews appreciated. Rated for language.
1. Teddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel. No profit is to be made from any of my stories ever.**

**Collection: It's Your Funeral**

**Take Me As I Am**

I may be young, but who doesn't think about the possibility of death? Of course it's inevitable; the end of all things. The beginning of whatever comes after our short human lives. It sometimes gets a little hairy on the battle field too. There's always a chance you could be mortally wounded or die or worse, the loss of loved one.

I can't help but wonder what they'll say at my funeral. I would hope that they don't make me out to be anything more than I am, but hope that they'll—I guess—characterize me in a good light. I can only hope my efforts to support and aid others will not have happened in vain. They don't exactly need to give me the title of hero, just the title of someone who cares about the wellbeing of others.

They would call me a loyal and compassionate friend. An intense mate and lover, capable of providing my boyfriend security and anything else he ever needed. A courageous and devoted hero who did not act out in hopes of recognition, but genuinely desired to keep the integrity of humanity. Hopefully I would be considered a man who instead of running from his problems, turned to face them with the will and strength we all need. I guess that's me being honest with myself and what I hope people see me as. I guess after I'm gone, it really won't matter what they think, will it?

That's not my point though. My point is that what I want them to say are all things that I want to be known for. Things I hope to do so that my life will be as rewarding as it can be. These are all the things I could ever hope to be. All the things people should see me as while they had me.

How do you wish to be viewed? What do you want people to see you as? After all, it's your funeral…

**This story was written from Teddy's point of view. I'm not sure why I wrote it. It kind of just popped into my head and then I started writing. I hope you enjoyed. Review please. I changed the title when I re-uploaded. **


	2. Eli

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Avengers or anything Marvel.**

**Human**

There have been so many close calls for me that I'm pretty sure I'm lucky to be alive. In all seriousness, I'm not trying to get killed; it just happens that I evade it one more time. Sometimes it's not even my intentional stupidity, but rather a lapse in my judgment and sense of awareness. Sometimes that happens to heroes. Heroes go into a rumble and don't come out. I can acknowledge that fact.

Me…invincible? Nah. Not invincible, just lucky. I know that plenty of teenagers my age have that complex where they think they can do whatever the hell they want and shit won't come back to haunt them. That's not my problem. My problem is knowing that there are repercussions from every action and in the heat of the moment forgetting those consequences. It happens.

What would they say at my funeral? I would really like to be seen as the hero who overcame racial barriers and fought for everyone. Wait—no—that's not what I meant. What I mean to say—it's just that when my grandfather, the greatest man and hero I know, fought for America not everyone loved him. He deserved so much more than what he put in. It was tough being the first African-American Captain America. I don't want to fight for people who couldn't give any appreciation back.

Hero. What a title. I know I haven't always done the right thing…kind of like taking DNA shots that gave me abilities. I was so embarrassed when Wiccan—Billy—bust open that door and found me. I was so ashamed.

So maybe I don't want to be known as the kid who saved the world a bunch of times as a hero. Maybe I'm just doing this gig to follow in my grandfather's footsteps. His protégé. To be honest, I think I'd rather be known as the kid who was _human_ and at least _tried_ to do the right thing.

**So if you were going along with knowledge you figured this was Eli. And it was. I find him to be the most complex of the Young Avengers. He's the most angsty in my opinion. Reviews? I'll be writing the rest soon!**


	3. Kate

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, or anything from the Young Avengers.**

* * *

I am _not_ the sheltered little princess everyone would like to think me as. I am _no longer_ the girl who requires assistance. I am _no damsel in distress._ None of these titles should ever be thrown in my face; or yours will hit the ground. I've come a long way and I've learned to harden my exterior to outside forces as well as numbing and ignoring the ones on the inside.

I've had one life changing experience and that was the cause for my change. We all go through life taking one thing or another for granted, but never again can I ignore the facts that life is precious. I could have _died_ that gray day walking home through a path in the forest of the park. No one would have saved me; they wouldn't have been there in time.

If I died tomorrow, I would want people to recognize me as the new Kate, the youngest Bishop daughter who did not use her fame and fortune as an advantage over others, and the girl who did not succumb to the sweet seduction of greed and self-importance. I stand for making a difference, for helping out others.

I hope to be able to help others throughout in my lifetime. Life is so precious. So unbearably short. For this I am lucky: the gift of life. So I will not take it for granted anymore. I would just everyone to know I tried to be self-sacrificing, and accomplished all I could in my time.

* * *

**Please review =)**


End file.
